A hair curling device for curling the hair by application of ultrasonic vibrations is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 8-299046. The device includes a hollow barrel which is formed at one end of a horn transmitting ultrasonic vibrations and around which the hair is wound, so that a hair curling is made by the ultrasonic vibrations transmitted through the barrel. However, in spite of that a hair winding portion is made hollow in order to increase the vibration, a maximum amplitude of vibration occurs at the end of the hollow barrel. Therefore, the middle portion of the barrel actually receiving the hair therearound will not give sufficient ultrasonic vibrations to the hair, resulting in a low energy transmission.